darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Runecrafting training
Introduction This guide describes the most effective methods to train the Runecrafting skill. The experience rate estimates in this guide do not incorporate the use of any experience boosting items or bonus experience. Runecrafting is an artisan skill which involves using runecrafting altars to create runes from rune and pure essence. Levelling up the Runecrafting skill allows players to create runes which award greater amounts of experience when they are crafted. Having a higher Runecrafting level also increases the player's chance of creating multiple runes from a single piece of essence, though this does not grant additional Runecrafting experience. Useful equipment Master runecrafter robes Wearing components of the master runecrafter robes set gives a percentage increase in the amount of base experience that is gained while runecrafting. There are four pieces in the set: the hat, robe, skirt, and boots. Components of the master runecrafter robes can be purchased for 15,000 Runecrafting guild tokens or 500 thaler per piece. Methods Summary Levels 1-99+: Runecrafting through the Abyss Players can train Runecrafting by using the Abyss to travel to runecrafting altars to create runes. Players are required to complete the Abyss miniquest before they can use the Abyss. When a runecrafting altar is accessed through the abyss the player receives 2.5 times as much experience from crafting runes at the altar. Note that, as it is necessary to travel through the Wilderness in order to access the Abyss, it is possible to be attacked by other players while training. Entering the Abyss drains the player's prayer points and makes them skulled - meaning that death will result in the loss of all items carried by the player. Players should not bring items that they are not willing to lose while training Runecrafting using the Abyss. To gain the most experience possible players are recommended to purchase a demonic skull from the Mage of Zamorak for . 3.5 times the normal amount of experience is gained from creating runes if the player has a demonic skull equipped in addition to accessing the runecrafting altar via the Abyss. While a demonic skull is equipped an icon ( ) is displayed above the player's head to signify that. While carrying the skull the player may be attacked by any other player, regardless of combat level, with being dropped in place of the skull upon death. To effectively train Runecrafting by travelling though the Abyss, players will need multiple charged amulets of glory and Runecrafting pouches, in addition to pure essence. Amulets of glory can be bought from the Grand Exchange for }}. An amulet can have up 4 teleport charges. An uncharged amulet of glory can be recharged by using it on the Fountain of Heroes beneath the Heroes' Guild or the Tears of Seren in the Cadarn district of Prifddinas. Players with level 89 Summoning can also recharge amulets of glory by using them on a geyser titan familiar if they have one summoned. Runecrafting pouches can be used to store essence. Essence stored in pouches is automatically used to create runes upon clicking a runecrafting altar. Runecrafting pouches, with the exception of the small pouch, degrade after a certain number of uses. Once a pouch is degraded it will not be able to store as much essence. If a player continues to use a degraded pouch then it will be destroyed. Players can repair pouches for free by speaking to the Dark Mage, who is found at the centre of the Abyss. Players using lunar spells can use the NPC Contact spell to have the Dark Mage repair their pouches remotely or use the Repair Rune Pouch spell to repair their pouches themselves, if they have unlocked this spell through playing Livid Farm. Pouches repaired using the Repair Rune Pouch spell can be used more times before decaying, compared to pouches repaired using other means. After obtaining these items players can use the following method to travel to and from Runecrafting altars using the Abyss. It is recommended that players create a bank preset incorporating a charged amulet of glory, pouches, and a full inventory of pure essence to help speed up training. A preset containing filled Runecrafting pouches cannot be used to refill pouches: players must fill pouches manually, though this can be done while the bank interface is open by using a right-click option on a pouch. # Use Edgeville bank to fill runecrafting pouches and inventory with essence and equip a charged amulet of glory (or fill pouches and then load a preset to restore other items). # Run north towards the Wilderness wall (the Surge ability can be used to cut down running time). # Enter the Wilderness and teleport to the Abyss using the right-click option on the Mage of Zamorak. # Use the nearest shortcut to move from the outer ring of the Abyss into the inner ring of the Abyss. # Run around the inner ring until the rift corresponding to the desired altar is located and exit through it. # Use altar to craft runes. # Teleport to Edgeville using an amulet of glory (can be added to action bar with keybind set to 1 for quicker teleporting). # Repeat. Assuming the player is able to complete these steps in around 1 minute and is using the best Runecrafting pouches available at their Runecrafting level, the following experience rates can be achieved: Players can gain more experience an hour if they use a massive Runecrafting pouch to store additional essence. Massive pouches can be purchased for 1,000 Runespan reward points by players with at least level 90 Runecrafting. A massive pouch can hold 18 essence. Unlike other runecrafting pouches, a massive pouch cannot be repaired and will be destroyed after it has been used 44 times. Players may own multiple massive pouches, but cannot fill more than one massive pouch with essence at the same time. Specific Summoning familiars can also be used store additional essence. There are 3 of these abyssal familiars available. Summoning familiars cannot be used while crafting law runes as beasts of burden are not allowed onto Entrana. As previously mentioned the infinity ethereal body can be used to store additional essence. Morytania legs 2 or better can be worn to gain a 10% chance of crafting a second blood rune, which grants twice as much experience, per essence that the player crafts into a rune. If the player is able to use Morytania legs 2 or better then they can also gain this benefit while wearing any ethereal outfit. Completion of the Hero's Welcome quest allows the player to create 5% more runes, though this does not give additional Runecrafting experience. Runespan (1-99+) Players wishing for a less intensive training method may train at Runespan. Runespan is a dimension composed of islands that are inhabited by nodes, creatures and floating essence. Runespan is split over 3 levels; the upper level, middle level and lower level. While at Runespan, players can siphon from creatures and nodes to receive runes and Runecrafting experience, until the creature or node is broken down. Creatures will always respawn on the same island that they were broken down on, while nodes spawn more randomly. Rune essence is required in order to siphon from creatures and nodes. Players can gain 50 essence upon successfully breaking down a creature and up to 25 essence from floating essence, if they currently have less than 25 essence. The runes and rune essence used within Runespan are untradeable and cannot be taken out of the area. Runes can be used to use platforms to move between the dimension's islands. Upon leaving Runespan runes are converted into Runespan points, which can be used to purchase rewards. While in Runespan players can exchange Runespan points with Wizard Finix to receive 10 of each type of rune that they are able to create. To effectively train within Runespan, players should prioritise siphoning from nodes the give the best experience rates, using platforms to travel to islands where these nodes are present and obtaining more rune essence from floating essence when necessary. These nodes tend to spawn more frequently on the upper levels of Runespan, so players should train at the highest level that they are able to access. Use the tables below, which show a theoretical experience per hour that could be achieved if a player with 99 Runecrafting were able to constantly siphon from a particular type of node, to identify the nodes which give the best experience rates. At level 1 Runecrafting players can enter the lower level of Runespan using the low-level Runespan portal located within the Wizard's tower. With levels 1-9 Runecrafting players can gain experience rates equivalent to around 16,500 experience an hour siphoning from nodes on island 1 (see map). Players can gain between 26,000 experience an hour, with level 9 Runecrafting, and 28,500 experience an hour, with level 33 Runecrafting siphoning from nodes on island 16. At level 33 Runecrafting players can enter the middle level of Runespan. At level 50 Runecrafting players can use the mid-level Runespan portal to access the level from the Wizard's Tower. Players who are not able to use the portal must ascend to the middle level of Runespan by climbing the vine ladder located in the lower level. With levels 33-40 Runecrafting players can gain around 36,500 experience an hour from siphoning nodes on islands 5 and 6 (see map). Between 35,500 and 59,000 experience an hour can be gained with levels 40 to 66 Runecrafting, using islands 21, 22, 23, 20, 16, 19 and 18 to hunt for the best available nodes. Players with level 66 Runecrafting players can access the upper level of Runespan. If the player has at least one level 99 skill or has completed all quests then they may build a high-level Runespan portal in the garden of the Max guild in Prifddinas to teleport to the upper level of Runespan, otherwise they will have to enter the upper level by climbing up the bone ladder found on the middle floor. With level 66 Runecrafting players can gain around 63,000 experience an hour using islands 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 (see map) to hunt for the best available nodes. Players can obtain around 93,000 experience an hour using platforms 32, 30, 29, 27 and 25 to look for the best available nodes. Players may wish to start hunting nodes using these islands at around level 90 Runecrafting, when they gain the ability to siphon from living souls and bloody skulls. Runespan has 2 Distractions and Diversions that can be participated in to gain additional Runecrafting experience. Wizards can be found throughout Runespan. Players can gain Runecrafting experience as a reward from finding the wizard wearing yellow robes. Players can speak to any of the wizards wearing blue robes or Wizard Finix to be told what direction the yellow wizard is currently located and to display an arrow which will indicate the yellow wizard's location. After locating the yellow wizard players can use a maximum of 10 runes on him to receive an experience reward. With at least level 77 Runecrafting players should give the wizard the type of rune that he request that the player gives to him. Players with level 76 or less Runecrafting should give the yellow wizard the highest level rune that they are able to craft. Players can be awarded up to 7,524 experience, with level 99 Runecrafting. This Distraction and Diversion can be completed every 10 minutes and first occurs 10 minutes after the player enters Runespan. A message in the player's chatbox will notify them when they become able to give the yellow wizard runes again, unless the player chooses not to help the wizard. The location of the yellow wizard is unique to each player and all of the wizards teleport to different locations every 4 minutes 31.5 seconds The runesphere is a Distraction and Diversion that occurs within the Runespan approximately every 2.5 hours, it involves a runesphere spawning on 1 of the dimension's 3 levels. A message in the player's chatbox will notify them of which level the runesphere has spawned on. An icon ( ) is also displayed in Runespan interface when a runesphere is present; this tells the player on which floor the runesphere is present when hovered over. When the player is on the same level as the runesphere they may speak to any wizard to get a hint about the direction in which the runesphere is located. A runesphere is made up of layers of runic energy; each layer corresponds to a different type of rune that can be created within Runespan and has a particular level requirement to siphon. Players can siphon from the runesphere to receive Runecrafting experience and the runes of the type corresponding to the current layer of the runesphere. The runesphere's layers are destroyed over time, regardless of whether players are siphoning from the runesphere or not. Each layer of the runesphere takes between 2 and 3.5 minutes to break down. It takes around an hour to fully break down a runesphere. As the runesphere is broken down subsequent layers that require a lower Runecrafting level, but which award lower amounts of experience when siphoned from, are uncovered. The highest possible Runecrafting that can be required to siphon from a runesphere is 92, in order to siphon from the initial soul. While siphoning from a runesphere players will also receive rune dust, up to a maximum of 1,000 rune dust per day. Rune dust can be exchanged for Runecrafting experience once per day by using it on the pure energy that appears after a runesphere has been completely broken down. This can give up to 25,000 experience, if exchanging 1,000 dust with level 99 Runecrafting. Alternative methods of gaining experience Quests See here for a list of quests that grant Runecrafting experience on completion. Money making using the Runecrafting skill Crafting cosmic runes through the Abyss Crafting cosmic runes with a wicked hood Crafting cosmic runes Crafting law runes through the Abyss Crafting death runes through the Abyss Crafting armadyl runes Crafting blood runes through the Abyss Crafting astral runes with a wicked hood Crafting astral runes Crafting nature runes with a wicked hood Crafting nature runes with spirit graahk Crafting nature runes through the Abyss Category:Runecrafting